


Bed

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringer gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Captain Stringer hated hospitals. The smell, the noises, the taste in the air.

He’d be the first to admit he made a bad patient.

He was being a bad patient now. Every slow, careful step towards the toilet proved that.

Much to his surprise and then relief, he got there.

It was getting back that proved to be the problem.

He ended up having to lean on the shoulder of a visitor. 

A young, blonde visitor under half his size and weight, who had just delivered a Paddington Bear style very hard stare and had said one word only.

“Bed!”


End file.
